


In The End Time goes backwards

by DammerDoctor



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Other only mentioned, There are only Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DammerDoctor/pseuds/DammerDoctor
Summary: You can't remember, how you awake here. And only thing that you see first after awake is Blonde girl
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	In The End Time goes backwards

You feel only pain, Strange, not strong, but annoying pain in all your body. You think this goes forever. But cold water awaked you. Shook and freezing body become your “good morning”.

“Ah, you finally awake. Don’t mind me, but you sleep God damn deep, sleepy head”

You feel anger. You look at your awakener. It was a girl with blond hair, an office shirt and a beige plaid skirt. Her deep blue eyes calm down you… you wanted to ask about what the heck was happening, but somehow you can’t talk.

“Oh, i think it is a side effect of my medicine. But you are still alive”

She smiles at you and after give you her hand to get up from bed.

“Im Amilia Watson, Great Detective, Time traveler and last human in this universe”

What? Last human? Your face expression gave off your reaction, which made her chuckle.

“Yep, last human, until now. I find you in a strange abandoned facility that was lost in time anomaly. At first I thought of leaving you there, but then I decided to help you and save you. Of Course not for free. And no, I don’t need money”

After that she gives you some clothes. It was white shirt and shorts, nothing special.

“ C’mon, mate, we have long talk to do”

After that she took you with her. And you start to understand what kind of trouble you are in. You've been on star ship, like from old movies. It was definitely real. You look out the window. Black space with purple, pink, yellow and red stripes, curves and spots in all shapes and sizes. Yes, this was definitely Space. After a while, you went to the command room, This was thipical captain room, if not four items that were hung on the wall. Big black scythe and black cape with fang on the shoulder, strange black book with red eye in the center and choker with the same eye but yellow, sword and shield that looks like toys than real weapon and earring in shape of beautiful orange feather with blue tips, and blue trident with some hair clip, that looks like cartoon shark face. Amelia noticed your interest, then she smiled.

“This belongs to my best friend, who died a long time ago... Hah… I guess even Reaper and Phoenix can't escape the end… But I did… And I will do anything to prefer this end in other timelines”

You look confused after hearing what Amelia said. Timeline? Death and Phoenix? The End?

“I know you can't understand what happening, but I tell you about later, if you accept my offer”

After that she pressed the button on some remote. Many screens lit up with a bright light. There was… Amelia with other different girls in different situation,

“This screen shows you every timeline that did not hit The End. And I need to save all this timeline. Of course I can do this myself, but it would be a pain in the ass and too long. This is why I save you. I want you to help me with this case. If you refuse, I just kick you out. What? I was alone in millenia, I can handle it without you. So… what do you say?”

She sits down in a chair in front of you. 

“You can think about the answer, I'm not in a hurry. I have all the time to wait”

You look again on screens. There was so much going on. So much pain and happiness, angst and fluff… And you feel a strange feeling to it. You wanna keep these universes in integrity. You wanna save this storys. 

“So, what's your answer?”

You look again on the screens… It was like you read names of authors and this was books of Amelia’s and her friends' history. And you wanna know it. Read it. So you took deep breath and say

“Yes”

And after that pocket watch on Amelia skirt starts ticking and goes backwards

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my fic, or, how i describe this, my gratitude to all authors in this fandom. This is great plays, when i get all spectre of emotions. I wanna tell thank you for your hard work in this fic, which been written by amature fan, who even cant good in english.
> 
> Special thanks to @ninthsnow, @Zephyroh, @13MON, @ZIPPYS, @IronShiba, and @AShaaaaark  
> If you new in this fandom, you must check them on twitter and there, they are greate
> 
> Спасибо еще раз за вашу работу, спасибо от всей большой Русской души :)


End file.
